In recent years, an electronic device comprising a touch panel often has a liquid crystal panel and the touch panel integrated. Such an electronic device often comprises a software keyboard displayed by software. However, depending on its size or position, the software keyboard may interfere with the user's operation.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology that controls the size of a software keyboard according to a user's operation.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a technology that displays a software keyboard while dividing the image thereof according to a user's operation.
Patent Literature 1
    Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. JP2009-122890APatent Literature 2    Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. JP2010-134625A